Epic Journey
by djdomino999
Summary: Two friends, destened for greatness, embark on the adventure of a life time
1. The Journey Begins

Authors Note: Okay, I know the whole "New character starting his/her own adventure" thing has been used again, and again and again. So its up to be to break that up. Sadly, I'm not going to do so. Also, the Pokemon that appear in this story, are only the 251 Pokemon that appeared up to the Johto league will appear, seeing that I don't know the Pokemon afterward.

Newly added Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or anything else I may happen to mention.

The bright, full moon shone on the quiet city of Pallet town. However, there was still one house abuzz with excitement, as a young 9 year old girl bounced on the bed of a familliar home. "Kammy, calm down" A well know voice said. The woman the voice came from had bright red hair, and blue eyes. "But mom, I'm just so excited! Traveling on our own, going on adventures-"

"Traveling on _our _own? Who else are you talking about?"

"Jesse!" Kammy said with a smile "He wants to be the greatest water Poke'mon trainer the world has ever seen! I figure I can help him get there" Misty smiled "Well, he has to go through me first. But for right now, go to bed. I don't want you to be late like your father was. You still have to be back for your birthday party".

Kammy sighed and lied down on the bed "Alright, goodnight mom".

"Goodnight, Kammy".

The moon disappeared, and was replaced by the even brighter sun. Outside the house, stood Kammy, the now 10 year old girl Kammy, with pink pigtails, a blue jaket and jeans, and a backwards cap placed on her head. Although she didn't know it, she was bound for adventure, peril, and friendship. "You look exactly like you're father" Misty said. "Where is dad, any way"

"He couldn't make it" Kammy pouted "Why not"

"He said he had a bigger surprise for you, one day". The smile returned to Kammy's face "Well, if its something big, then I know it'll make up for not being here".

"Now hurry. You have to go get your Pokemon from Tracey". Kammy gave a nod, and ran to what was formerly Professor Oak's lab. She pounded on the door, "Professor Sketchit, I'm here for my Pokemon!". The door cracked open, and a tall man, with short black hair, a green shirt, and blue shorts answered the door. "Oh hello Kammy. You're mom told me you would be on your way here".

"Yeah! And I'm ready for my Pokemon!" Tracey sighed "Well, sadly, there's only one Pokemon left, and thats Charmander".

"Awwww, I wanted Bulbasuar. But I'll take it". Tracey walked in back, while Kammy waited in the waiting room. When he came back, he held a Pokeball, and handed it to Kammy. "Go ahead, take a good look at your new Pokemon".

"Come on out, Charmander!" The Pokeball opened, and a red lizard with a flaming tail popped out.

"I'll call it Flare! Flare, I'm your new trainer now, okay?"

"Char, char!" The Pokemon replied happily. "Now I think its time you and Flare returned home" Tracey told her "Its almost time for your birthday party".

"Okay, return Flare!" A red light shot out of the Pokeball, engulfed the lizard, and pulled it back into its Pokeball. "Thanks again, Professor Sketchit!" She yelled as she ran home.

Back at home, out in front of the house, tons of people were gathered, and a large banner was streched across the roof. "Welcome back, Kammy!" Misty yelled. "So tell us, what Pokemon did you get?" She sighed, and said "There was only one left, and it was Charmander. Yet, even without the Pokemon I wanted, I will continue on, and become the greatest Pokemon trainer ever!" Everyone at the party smiled. "Thats good, but for right now, lets eat the cake".

"But mom, where's Jesse?" Misty began to say something, but then someone's voice yelled out "Kammy!" She turned around, to find a short, blue eyed boy, with short blue hair, a fisherman's hat on his head, a bright yellow shirt, and blue overalls. He ran up to Kammy, entirley out of breath. A few moments later, he said "Kammy, I have bad news".

"What is it, Jesse?" Kammy asked, shocked. "I don't think I'm going to be able to go on this adventure with you".

"Why not?" Kammy asked, saddened. "Well, I went to Proffesor Sketchit's house, to get a Squirtle. But it was gone. And I've been fishing all day, but without bait, I can catch one". Kammy was ready to cry, but Misty smiled and said "I can see you have the makings of a great water Pokemon trainer. And I know that Kammy would be heartbroken if her boyfriend wasn't there with her" Misty said with a sly smile. Kammy yelled, and Jesse blushed. Misty reached for one of her Pokeballs. "Take this Pokemon. I hope it serves you as well as it did me. Go ahead, see what Pokemon is inside". Jesse gently threw the Pokeball, and out jumped a brown, starfish-like Pokemon appeared, with a red gem in the middle. "Wow" Jesse said, awestruck "A Staryu".

"You should nickname it!" Kammy said excitedly, but Jesse shook his head "No. I want to respect that fact that Misty, one of the greatest water Pokemon trainers of all time gave it to me. Just remember, I will be back to challenge you one day!"

"I look forward to it" Misty said with a smile.

After the party was said and done, and the group of people had gone home, Misty, Jesse, and Kammy stood outside. The sun was begining to set, and it was about time for their adventure to begin. Misty gave Kammy a red backpack "This was the same backpack I used in my adventure days. I want you to have it". Misty then turned to Jesse "Take care of Staryu. Its definatley powerful. It should aid you in catching that Kingler you wanted".

"Why Kingler?" Kammy asked. "'Cuz Kingler is my favorite Pokemon of all time! And of all the water Pokemon out there, I really want to catch a Kingler one day".

"Bye Mom!" Kammy said as they walked off, and the sun began to set.

"Lets go fishing!" Jesse said excitedly

"No!" Kammy yelled "I want to get started right away!". And although it didn't seem like it right now, she knew that they were going to have a great adventure together.


	2. Jr Team Rocket?

Author's Note: If you haven't guessed by now who Kammy's father is, I'm not going to tell you. That aside, please enjoy the chapter.

Kammy and Jesse hadn't traveled very far, yet Kammy had gotten deep into Pokemon battles. She met another trainer, who, like her, had just started her Pokemon journey.

"Flare, I chose you!" Kammy yelled as she tossed her Pokeball. The same red lizard popped out. "Go Pidgey!" The opponent yelled out. From his Pokeball, a small, brown and white bird popped out. "Flare, use Scratch" The Charmander clawed furiously at the bird. The Pokemon stumbled, but remained on its feet. "Pidgey, fly into the air and use gust!" The bird did exactly that, and madly flapped its wings, causing the wind to pick up speed, and knock Flare on its back. "Flare, are you okay?" The red lizard jumped to its feet, proving that it could still battle. "Alright! Flare, try a ember attack!" Charmander shot a small burst of flames at the Pokemon. It hoped around madly, until it fainted onto the ground. "Good job, Flare!" Kammy yelled into the air. The other trainer, dissapointed, began to walk off, but Jesse stopped him. "Excuse me, but could you tell us where the nearest Pokemon center is?"

"Of course" The boy said "Its right up this road here". The boy sighed at his loss, and continued on, while Jesse stated "Its getting a bit dark. We should probably find a Pokemon Center to stay at".

But Kammy wasn't listening. Instead, she was busy trying to catch a Rattata. "Flare, scratch!" Again, the Charmander clawed at the small rat. The Pokemon dodged, but instead of attacking, ran away. "Darn it". Kammy said to herself. "You can catch the next one, but for right now, we have to go to the next town and find a Pokemon Center to stay over night". Kammy sighed, yet agreed, as the two continued onward. Little did they know, however, that they were being watched. "The daughter of one of our parents old enemies. And that Charmander of her's looks rather powerful". One female sounding voice said. "Yeah, I bet Mom and Dad would be thrilled if we took it".

Kammy and Jesse eventually arrived at the next town. On the outskirts stood a large sign that said, 'Welcome to Viridian City!'. After locating the Pokemon Center, both Kammy and Jesse sat down on a couch in the waiting area. "Congradulations on your battle earlier today" Jesse told Kammy, who simply sighed and replied "Yeah, I'm glad that I won, but I really wish I had caught that Rattata". Jesse simply smiled and stated "Its okay. There will be plenty of other Pokemon to catch, all of them I'm sure you'll raise to be excellent Pokemon". Kammy gave a small smile. "Now, I'm going to get us some blankets. You should probably call your mom". Kammy did just that, walking over to the telephones. On the video screen appeared Misty, who grinned at the sight of her daughter. "Hi Kammy, how are you doing? Did you catch anything yet?"

"No. I tried to catch a Rattata, but it ran away".

"I'm sorry. But I'm sure you'll catch something even better".

"Has dad gotten back yet?"

"No, I'm afraid. I haven't gotten word from him at all, either. But I'm sure he should be home soon".

Kammy hung up the phone, just as Jesse approached her. "Well, I have the blankets, we should probably get some rest". Kammy nodded, and they both lied down on the couches in the waiting room, as the night passed by.

The next day was not as bright as the previous one, as gray clouds blocked its rays. Jesse advised Kammy that they shouldn't leave, becuase it might rain. But Kammy, anxious as ever, decided to continue on, rain or shine. They left the Pokemon center, headed to the Viridian Gym.

"Nobody's here!" Kammy yelled in frustration. "Don't worry about it. We can head to the next one, and come back to this one later". Kammy sighed sadly, until she spotted a female Nidoran. "Cool! Go Flare! Ember!" The Charmander popped out of its Pokeball, and shot another small flame at the small purple Pokemon. The Nidoran attempted to bite back, but Flare dodged. "Now Flare, attack with Scratch!" The Charmander scratched at his oppenent, which dodged, and countered with a bite of its own. Charmander scratched it again, knocking it out. "Pokeball, go!" Kammy yelled as she threw the Pokeball at it. The Pokeball connected, and caught the Pokemon in a red beam of light. The Pokeball wiggled, and eventually stopped. Kammy picked it up and yelled "I caught my first Pokemon!"

"Thats nice, now hand it over, and that Charmander as well". A voice said. Out of a nearby bush walked two young children, one was a female, with short, red hair, and red eyes. The other had short, purple hair, with blue eyes. They both wore a white costume, with a lower-case, badly drawn, red 'r' in the middle. "Why should I?" Kammy yelled back. "Becuase we told you to! I am Allison" The female said. "And I'm Jimmy!" The male finished. "And we are the unoffical offical Jr. Team Rocket! Children of Jessie and James, the greatest Team Rocket operatives of all time!" Kammy stared with a blank expression on her face. "Well that was pointless!" Jesse yelled. "It was not pointless! And I'll show you! Pokeball, go!" Out of the Pokeball popped a small, blue turtle "Squirtale!" The Pokemon yelled. "You!" Jesse yelled "You took the Squirtle!"

"Not just took, stole the Squirtle!". Jesse, at this point, was fuming with rage. "Not only did you steal a Pokemon from Professer Sketchit, you stole a water Pokemon, and almost stopped me from going on my adventure! Prepare to battle! Go, Staryu!" Jesse threw his Pokeball, causing a brown starfish Pokemon to appear. "Staryu, water gun!" From the top tip of its body, the starfish shot a beam of water, aimed at Squirtle. "Not so fast! Go, Rattata!" A small purple rat appeared, and bit Staryu. "Staryu, are you okay!" Jesse yelled. "Alright, I've had enough" Kammy yelled "Go, Mickey!" Out of the Pokeball appeared a purple, rabbit-like Pokemon. "Umm, are you sure Mickey's going to be okay? It just battle your Charmander". Kammy winked "It'll be fine".

"Not against my Pokemon it won't. Rattata, bite!" The Rattata attempted to bite the purple Pokemon, but a stream of water collided with its side. "Ha! Take that!" Jesse said with a smile. "Squirtle, tackle!" The turtle charged at Staryu, but Mickey countered with a tackle of its own. Rattata and Squirtle both lied on the floor, unconcious. "Yay! We won our first team battle! Wait until I tell mom!" Jr. Team Rocket returned their Pokemon, and both said "This isn't the last time you'll see us!" At that point, they both ran away. "Staryu, return".

"Mickey, return".

"Wow, we make a rather great team" Jesse said, beaming. "Yeah, but I want to get to the next city now! I'm ready to battle the gym leader!". An old man walked up to Kammy. Although he looked slightly scary, he spoke in a non-threatening tone "Why, you want to go to Pewter City?"

"Thats right sir".

"Well, you'll have to cut through Viridian Forest. But I must warn you, Brock is a tough trainer. None of your Pokemon will have any effect on his rock-hard Pokemon".

"Thank you sir" Kammy said smiling "But I'll find a way to beat him!".

As Kammy and Jesse walked off, the old man whispered to himself "Just like her father. But little does she know..."


	3. Showdown in Viridian Forest

Author's Note: Please read and review. Thats all I ask.

"Where are we?" Kammy asked. She looked around at her surroundings and noticed that there were nothing but trees in every direction. "I believe we are in the famed Viridian Forest. Home to many bug-type Pokemon".

"B-bug type Pokemon?" Kammy said nervously "M-my mom hates bug Pokemon". Jesse grinned "So your mom hates bug Pokemon. But what about you?"

"Please! There's no way I'm afraid of any type of Pokemon". Then, a Spinarak, crawled down on a web behind her. "Oh really" Jesse said, still wearing that same grin "Then why don't you turn around?" Kammy slowly turned around, spotting the Spinarak, and shrieked. She stumbled onto the ground, while Jesse was laughing, and a Pokeball fell out of her pocket. It rolled, into a nearby Weedle. A red light transported it into the Pokeball. It wiggled, and eventually stopped. Jesse noticed, and picked it up. "Well Kammy, I want to congradulate you".

"Why?" Kammy said, trying to catch her breath. "Becuase you are the proud new owner of a Weedle!"

"NO!" Kammy screamed "You take it. I want nothing to do with it".

"Kammy, you know you have to take it. It would be wrong for you to just abandon it". She sighed, and took the Pokeball. "Fine, but I'm never letting this thing out". Jesse smiled, knowing that she wasn't serious. "And I'll call it Bugs".

"How dare you treat a bug Pokemon that way!" A voice from nowhere said. "Who said that?" Jesse yelled back at it. "I did". A small boy with a net came walking out of some nearby bushes. "Bug Pokemon are the greatest type of Pokemon ever". Jesse laughed "Yeah right. Like one of these tiny little worms could ever beat a powerful water Pokemon".

"I bet they could!"

"No they couldn't!" They boy thought for a moment, they spoke "I want to battle both of you, however, it wouldn't be fair for me to take on the both of you alone". A simmilar looking female walked out from behind the bush, carrying another net. "Okay brother, let's show these two lovebirds a lesson in bug Pokemon!"

"Lovebirds!" Jesse and Kammy both said angrily. "You're on!".

"This battle will be a team battle, one Pokemon each!" The sister said "Go, Caterpie!" She threw a Pokeball, and out popped a small, worm Pokemon. "Go, Paras!" the brother said. Next to the worm appeared a crab-like Pokemon with two small mushrooms on its back. "I choose you, Staryu!" Jesse threw a Pokeball, and out came his Staryu. "Go, Mickey!" Kammy threw her Pokeball, and a small, purple, rabbit like Pokemon appeared. "And thats as far as this battle goes!" Two voices yelled. Soon, a huge net covered the Pokemon, and their trainers. And from behind the bushes, came Jimmy and Allison. "It looks like we have made our first big catch. Jr. Team Rocket will soon be the greatest Team Rocket members ever!"

"Paras" The sister said "Slice through this net!". This gave Kammy an idea "Go, Flare! Use scratch to help Paras cut through the net!". The orange lizard with a small flame on its tail appeared, and used its claws to slice through the net. "What! How did they ruin our plans already?" Allison said angrily. "They are still not getting away! Go Rattata!" Allison threw a Pokeball, and out came a small purple rat. "Go, Squirtle!" Jimmy said, throuwing a Pokeball, causing a small turtle Pokemon to appear. "Staryu, Water Gun!" Staryu shot a burst of water from the top tip of its body at the turtle. It slammed into the Squirtle, but it quickly recovered. "Rattata, tackle!". The small rat charged at the female Nidoran, and crashed into it. "Mickey, attack back with a tackle of your own!" The Nidoran charged back, slamming into the small rodent. "Paras, attack with scatch!" The Paras clawed at the Rattata, knocking it further back. "Rattata, get up and use bite!". The small Pokemon attempted to bite the Paras, but the worm Pokemon Caterpie stopped it with a tackle of its own. This knocked the Rattata out cold. "Darn it, Rattata, return".

"Staryu, finish of Squirtle with Water Gun!". The starfish Pokemon sprayed a stream of water at the small turtle, knocking it flat on its back, KOing it as well. "Squirtle return!" A beam of red light zapped the turtle back to its ball.

After Jr. Team Rocket had left, they two bug Pokemon trainers, Jesse, and Kammy both began talking. "We could still battle" The sister trainer said. "No" Kammy said "You proved to me that bug Pokemon are powerful. I'll be sure to raise Bugs with special care, just like any Pokemon I catch".

"Well, Pewter City is that way" The male bug trainer told them "But I warn you. You may not be able to beat Brock. He has these tough Rock Pokemon. He will definatley be hard to beat without the proper training".

"Thank you" Jesse told them "I hope we will meet again one day"

"As do we. Then we can have that our battle".

'Very good advice' Someone thought 'She definatley doesn't have to proper training, dispite the power of her Pokemon".

Author's Note: I know second generation Pokemon don't usually make appearances in Kanto areas, but, for this story to work how I plan it, I have to use the second generation Pokemon in Kanto. And please, Read and Review.


	4. Brock vs Kammy

Author's Note: I'm hoping to start writing longer chapters. That is all.

"So where is this Gym, Jesse?" Kammy asked her friend. They were at a local Pokemon Center, preparing for Kammy's first Gym battle. "I don't know. All I know, is that we still haven't come across a lake or some place I can go fishing. I'll find out where the Gym is, you should probably call your mom". Kammy nodded, and made her way over to the phone, leaving Jesse to search for directions. On the video screen of the phone once again appeared Misty, former Cearulean gym leader. "Hello Kammy, I trust everything has gone well so far".  
"Yeah, but I'm a bit nervous" Kammy replied with a small sigh. "Why is that?"  
"I'm going to battle my first gym leader".  
"Wow. I can understand why you would be nervous" Misty told her "What city are you in?"  
"Pewter. The Viridian Gym leader wasn't there".  
"Thats odd, he was missing when we first went by too". Misty said, thinking "What Pokemon have you caught?"  
"There's Flare, as always, Mickey, a female Nidoran, and Bugs, a Weedle?"  
"So you caught a bug Pokemon?" Misty said, trying not to sound nervous. "Yeah, but it was entirley accidental".  
"Well, I know Brock likes to use Rock type Pokemon, and I know that you may have trouble beating him" Misty explained "But do your best. And good luck. By the way, how is my Staryu doing?"  
"Its doing fine, Miss". Jesse said with a smile, returning from his search for directions "Its even managed to beat the Jr. Team Rocket twice now".  
"Jr. Team Rocket?"  
"Yeah mom" Kammy said "They say there the children of Jessie and James, the greatest Team Rocket operatives ever". Misty faught back a chuckle "No they weren't! Me and your father beat them numerous amounts of times". Kammy chuckled, and decided it was time to finally go face this Gym Leader. She hung up the phone, and followed Jesse to the Pewter Gym.

"Woah, this place his huge..." Jesse said, having to lean his head back to see the entire building. "I'm ready to take down this guy!" Kammy said, with a determined look in her eyes. They both stepped through the door, into a huge, dark arena. "I knew you'd come here some day" A mysterious voice said. "Are you the Gym Leader here?" Kammy yelled into the air. On the opposite side of the arena, appeared a tall man, with spiky brown hair, and lighter skin, and perpetually closed eyes. "Why are your eyes closed?" Jesse questioned. Brock paused momentarily, then stated "That is not important! What is, is that we battle! This battle will be a 3 on 3".  
"Good. Lets battle!".  
"Go, Zubat!" Brock yelled. He threw a Pokeball on one side of the arena, and out came a small, blue bat Pokemon with small wings, and no eyes. "A Zubat. That was unexpected. Go, Bugs!" Kammy yelled nervously. Out of her Pokeball appeared a small, yellow worm with a sharp horn on its head. "Round one, begin!" The referee said. "Zubat, use Wing Attack!" The bat flew at Bugs at an angle, aiming to hit it with a high speed wing. "Bugs, dodge and attack with Poison Sting". The Weedle jumped out the way, and then lunged at Zubat. It collided with the Zubat with its stinger, knocking it out of the air. It flapped its wings again, bringing it into the air. "Zubat, use Wing Attack again!" The Zubat charged at the Weedle again, this time scoring a direct hit. It was knocked back, and collasped, unconcious. "Bugs, return. Nice job" She said to her Weedle. In a flash of red light, the Weedle returned to its usual place in the Pokeball. "This isn't good. Kammy's already lost one Pokemon and the battle just go started".  
"Now, go Mickey!" Kammy threw another Pokeball, releasing a female Nidoran. "Now Mickey, Tackle!" The small rabbit-like Pokemon charged at the Zubat, jumping into the air, and slamming into it. The bat Pokemon crashed into the floor, but quickly flew back into the air. "Zubat, use Supersonic!" Brock said. The bat Pokemon screeched, and Mickey became dizzy. "Mickey, are you okay?"  
"Zubat, use bite!"  
"Mickey, dodge and counter with a bite of your own". Mickey shook of her confusion, and jumped out of the way. Then, she bit the wing of the Zubat. It fell to the ground, unable to get up. "Zubat is unable to battle! Round 2 goes to challenger Kammy!"  
"Zubat return" The bat returned to its Pokeball in a flash of red light. "Go, Geodude!" Out of this Pokeball, came a rock Pokemon with arms. "Geodude, Rock Throw!" Geodude picked up a few nearby rocks, and hurled them at Mickey. "Mickey, dodge!" Mickey dodged a few, but one collided with the side of it. "Mickey, are you okay?" The Nidoran struggled to its feet, but stood as strong as it could. "Okay! Mickey, Tackle!" Mickey charged at the Geodude, but to no avail. It crashed into Geodude, but it didn't affect him in any way. "Geodude, use tackle". Geodude flew at Mickey, and knocked it to the floor. It attempted to get up, but failed to do so. "Mickey is unable to battle! Round 3 goes to Brock".  
"Mickey, return!" The Nidoran returned to its Pokeball. "Good job Mickey". She retrieved another Pokeball from her backpack. "Okay, its up to you. Go, Flare!" Kammy threw the Pokeball, and out came a red-orange lizard, with a flame on its tail. "Flare, use Scratch!" The Charmander clawed at the Rock Pokemon, but nothing happened. "Using a Fire Pokemon against my Rock types? How amatuer. Geodude, attack with Rock Throw!" Geodude lifted more rocks, and tossed them at Flare. "Flare quick, dodge!" The Charmander dodged through the many rocks that were thrown at him "Now, counter with Ember!" Flare blasted bunches of small balls of fire at the Geodude. "Geodude, shake it off and use Rock Throw again"  
"Flare, quick, use ember again!" Geodude was in the process of lifting a rock when the Charmander shot its small blaze of fire at the rock with arms. It was encased in the blaze. When the flame cleared, it collasped, not moving. "Geodude is unable to battle! Round 4 goes to Kammy!"  
"Interesting. You managed to make it passed a rock-type with a fire-type. Your Charmander is powerful. But there's no way it'll make it passed my next Pokemon. Go, Onix!"

Brock threw another Pokeball, and out came a large snake, composed entirely of rock. "Now, Onix, use your tackle attack!". The towering Onix quickly charged at the Charmander. "Flare, dodge!" Kammy said, but her command was issued too late. Onix slammed into the fire lizard, knocking it halfway across the arena. Flare was slow to his feet. "Okay Flare, lets try an ember attack!". Flare tried firing its small flame again, but nothing happened to the Giant Rock Snake. "Onix, use bind on Flare" Brock said calmly. Onix wrapped itself around the small lizard, and squeezed its body. It didn't take long until Flare passed out. "Flare is unable to battle. Round five and this battle goes to Brock!" The referee said. "Flare, return" Kammy said, obviously disappointed. Kammy had tears in her eyes. "Kammy, are you okay?" Jesse said, after watching everything that just happened. Kammy didn't answer. Instead, she instantly ran from the gym building. Jesse followed slowly behind her, with Brock glaring at them the entire time.

Jesse slowly followed Kammy, all the way to the Pokemon Center, where she sulked. 'I just don't get it' She thought in sorrow 'How can I beat this guy? None of my Pokemon have an advantage against him'.  
"Kammy" Jesse said behind her. Kammy quickly wiped the tears from her eyes "Oh, hi Jesse. I'm sorry for running out earlier".  
"Its okay, I understand" Jesse said with a smile "But I'm going to help you"  
"How?"  
"Easy. With a batttle.". Kammy jumped out of the couch she sat in "How is a battle against your Staryu going to help me?"  
"Simple" James explained "This will give your Flare a chance to battle against a Pokemon he doesn't have much of an advantage against".

Outside of the Pokemon center, Jesse and Kammy both prepared for a battle. They stared each other down. "Okay, go Staryu!" Jesse yelled, throwing a pokeball. A brown star-like Pokemon appeared, with a round pink jewel in the middle of if appeared. "Alright. I choose you, Flare!" Kammy threw her Pokeball, and out appeared the flame lizard. With this, the battle began. "Okay Staryu, use water gun!" Staryu fired a stream of water directly at Flare. "Okay Flare, dodge, then use Scratch!" Flare jumped, and dashed at Staryu, clawing at it furiously. One claw managed to strike Staryu. "Okay Staryu, get up and use Harden!". Flare tried to scratch Staryu again, but Staryu wasn't affected. "Good! Now use Water Gun!" Staryu fired another stream of water at Flare, who was slammed full force. "Flare, are you okay?" Flare jumped right back to its feet. "Right on, Flare!" Kammy said in glee "Now, try Ember!" Flare shot a small stream of fire at Staryu. "Okay Staryu, use another water gun!". Staryu shot a stream of water through the small flame stream. "Yes! Now Flare, jump into the air, and use ember again!". The flame lizard flew into the air, and fired another stream of fire at the star shaped Pokemon. It collided, and instantly knocked Staryu out. "YAY! I WON! WOOHOOO!" Kammy yelled, jumping up and down. Jesse walked up to Staryu and whispered "Thanks for letting her win". He then returned Staryu to its Pokeball. "Well" Jesse said, turning his attention to Kammy "Do you want to challenge Brock again, with your recent training?"  
"You bet" Kammy said with fire in her eyes. "Lets go!". They both walked back toward the Pewter gym, with Jesse thinking 'I hope this helps'.


	5. A new Friend

Kammy and Jesse appeared in front of the Pewter Gym. "Are you sure you're ready to battle him again?" Jesse asked Kammy. "Most definitely" Kammy replied. "Stop!!!" A voice yelled. A short, orange haired girl ran up to them. His shirt was a bright orange color, with blue jean shorts, and red sneakers. "Who are you?" Jesse asked. "That's not important right now!" the girl yelled, "What is important, is that you don't go back in there yet!"

"Why not?" Kammy questioned. "Because your not ready. You are going to have to prepare all of your Pokemon to battle Brock, not just Charmander"

Jesse nodded "This is true. But what do you suppose we do with the other three?"

"Simple!" the girl said with a smile. "I'll battle you! We can have a three on three battle!" Kammy smiled, or rather, grinned at her proposition. "You're on! And may the best girl win!"

They walked to an empty, grassy field not too far from the gym. There was nothing for grass for several feet, and made it perfect for a practice battle. "This will be interesting!" Jesse said, waiting anxiously. Kammy yelled across the field to the girl "Before we battle, I want to know your name! I'm Kammy Ketchum!" Jesse smiled, and yelled to the girl "I'm Jesse Mizu!" The girl grinned back, and yelled, "My name is Samantha Keisei! Pleased to meet you! Now choose your first Pokemon". Kammy found it slightly weird that Samantha wanted her to pick first, but there was nothing she could do about it. "Go, Mickey!" Kammy yelled, after throwing a Pokeball out into the field. After a bright flash, Mickey appeared. 'A female Nidoran' Samantha thought 'How interesting. I know exactly what to pick' "I choose you, Monster!" Samantha threw her Pokeball, and from the light popped a male Nidoran. It looked like a small rabbit, much like Mickey, except this one was a light pinkish color, and had a much longer horn. "Monster, use Horn Attack!"

Samantha didn't waste any time attacking. Monster charged at Mickey, horn pointed out in front of him. It was obvious what he was trying to do. "Mickey, dodge and use Bite!" Mickey jumped out of the way just in time, and bit Monster's small leg. "Amazing" Jesse said, impressed "Usually Nidoran don't move this fast…"

"Monster, use Poison Sting!" Before Mickey could move, she was hit by Monster's now glowing horn. Mickey was knocked down, but got back up. "Alright Mickey, try a scratch attack!" Mickey clawed at Monster, but Monster skillfully moved out of the way. Samantha grinned at Monster, who attempted another Poison Sting. This connected with Mickey, knocking it on its side. "Wow" Jesse said, watching the entire battle "I don't know how much more Mickey can take…"

Kammy, at a loss for tactics, decided to try something different. She pulled out her Pokedex, and looked up her Pokemon. 'Interesting…' Kammy thought to herself 'Maybe this will work'. She focused on the battle now, noticing that the two were quite a distance apart. It was this moment, when an idea formed "Okay Mickey, charge at him with a Tackle attack!" Mickey instantly jumped up to her feet, and charged at Monster. Samantha, however, smiled. "You'll have to do better than that. Dodge Monster!" Monster jumped out of the way, now behind Mickey. 'Perfect' Kammy thought. "Now Mickey, use Double Kick!" Mickey jumped onto her front two feet, and then propelled her hind legs at Monster, instantly connecting. Monster was knocked down, and instantly knocked out. "Nicely done!" Samantha said, complementing Kammy. "Return Monster, you have done very well. Okay, now go, Aria!" Samantha launched another Pokeball onto the battlefield. Out of it, popped a small, owl-like Pokemon, with large, red eyes, standing on one leg. "A Hoothoot, how very interesting" Jesse commented "I wonder if Kammy's going to continue to use Mickey"

His question was soon answered. "Okay Mickey, lets go! Try a tackle attack!" Wasting no time, Mickey charged at Aria. "Okay Aria, use Hypnosis!" Aria's eyes began to glow, as they stared into Mickey's eyes. Mickey, who was still charging at Aria, began to slow down, until eventually collapsing to the ground, asleep. "Well, I guess that's the end of this round" Samantha said, smiling "Grr… Okay, go Bugs!" Kammy tossed another Pokeball, and out popped her Weedle, a bug like Pokemon with a large horn on its head. "Okay Bugs, lets try a Poison Sting attack!" The small worm charged at the owl like Pokemon, but it simply flew into the air. "Now Aria, use Peck!" The Hoothoot charged at Bugs, beak first, delivering a powerful peck to the side of the worm. "Okay, keep going Aria"

"There's no way Bugs can take much more of this. What was Kammy thinking, sending a bug Pokemon to fight a flying one?" Jesse wondered on the sidelines. "Okay Bugs, lets try a different plan," Kammy yelled out to it. 'I really hope this works' She thought to herself "Okay Bugs, use String Shot!" The worm fired a sting of web at the owl like Pokemon from its hind needle, but Aria dodged easily. "Its okay, Bugs! Keep trying!" Bugs did exactly that. Eventually, Bugs caught it with one lucky shot of web, wrapping Aria in a cocoon of web. "Now, finish with Poison Sting!" Bugs charged at Aria, stinger first, knocking on to its side. The Hoothoot attempted to get up, but failed. "I guess this round goes to Kammy". Jesse said, smiling. "YES! We win! Nice job, Bugs!"

Bugs, however, didn't move from the spot he was standing in. Instead, it lifted its head into the sky, and wrapped itself in web. Soon, it began to glow brightly. "What's happening?" Kammy asked, in shock. "I think I know!" Jesse yelled brightly "Bugs is evolving!" Soon, Bugs glowing began to slow, and eventually stopped. "Wow… what just happened?"

"What!" Jesse and Samantha yelled. Jesse continued speaking, explaining to Kammy "You don't know about evolution?"

"Evolution?" Kammy asked, still oblivious. Jesse sighed at this thought, and continued "Evolution is when a certain Pokemon gets so strong, it advances to a new level of Pokemon! This Pokemon, Kakuna, is the next in line of Weedle".

"Wow! That's awesome!" Kammy yelled loudly. "Now lets continue our-" BOOM! Before Kammy could finish, there was a loud explosion. Smoke covered the entire field. When the smoke cleared, Samantha spoke out loudly "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, I think so…" Kammy said, lifting herself up from the ground "How about you, Jesse?" She waited a moment as she lifted herself up, yet no answer. "Jesse?" She called out, this time somewhat worried. All she heard, was a very familiar laugh, that slowly faded off into the distance.


	6. Team Rocket Rookies

Author's Note: Well, I've managed to get Pokemon Pearl since the last update, so I can now bring you Pokemon from each and every generation! Rejoice!

Kammy sat; stunned at everything that was happening. She recalled her new Kakuna, while Samantha surveyed the area, looking for what caused the blast. However, Kammy frantically searched for her friend, Jesse. Samantha found an exploded Electrode. "Well that explains what the blast was" Samantha said. "Well duh!" Kammy said, slightly irritated, but more concerned with Jesse "Just what happened to my friend?"

"You don' t think that, maybe, the blast killed him?" Samantha said hesitantly, with good reason too. Kammy grabbed her by the shirt, and lifted her off the ground. "If you ever say something like that, I'm going to destroy you! Got it?" Kammy threw Samantha to the ground, and then continued to search for clues as to what happened. 'What's her problem?' Samantha thought to herself 'There has to be more than just friendship between them…' Samantha dismissed the thought for now, and continued to follow Kammy.

Kammy noticed a trail of footprints leading away from where Jesse was previously sitting. She could only assume that these would lead to where Jesse was to be found. Without consulting Samantha, Kammy rushed off, following the footprints. Samantha, however stalled behind her, not quite sure what to do. She eventually ended up following her. The trail led back to the Viridian Forest, but not a part that they had traveled through. The trail led so deep in the forest, the trail began to get extremely hard to follow. They traveled so deep into the forest, that people became scarce, and soon, they didn't spot any at all. It was only Pokemon that inhabited the forest.

"I hate this…" Kammy whispered to herself "Creepy bug Pokemon…" Even though Kammy whispered, Samantha heard her. "Why don't you like Bug Pokemon? You're not afraid of them, are you?" Samantha teased. "N-no! Of course not! What gave you that stupid idea?"

"Well, you might want to watch out for that Caterpie" Kammy shrieked with terror, until she realized there wasn't anything there. She thought about yelling at Samantha, but Jesse popped into her head, and suddenly, she was more worried about him that Samantha's little prank.

Eventually, the found a staircase, heading down into the earth, or at least, so it seemed. They both stared at it for a moment, not quite knowing what it was, or where it might lead. "Go on, Kammy" Samantha whispered, nervously. Kammy didn't respond, however. She stared down into the darkness, somewhat scared, but charged down them fearlessly, with Samantha slowly trailing behind. What they found, at the bottom of the stairs, was not what either of them expected. The stairs placed them inside of a high-tech looking, base, of sorts. Kammy marveled at the technology "This is far to advanced for children…" Other people, all of them looked no older than Kammy or Samantha themselves. "What is this place?" Samantha asked, somewhat nervous.

"An intruder, huh?" A young boy approaching them said. He wore a white lab coat, and glasses so thick, neither Samantha nor Kammy could identify his eye color. "This is the Junior Team Rocket training facility. This is where we train and learn to be actual Team Rocket operatives"

"I don't care!" Kammy yelled, gripping a Pokeball in hand "Tell me where my friend is!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," The boy said, with a sly grin uncurling on his face "You're not even going to pass this point!" the boy threw a Pokeball, and out popped a Nuzleaf, a tree-like Pokemon, standing itself on two legs. "Go find Jesse, Kammy. I'll take care of this guy. Go, Aria! Use Peck attack!" Samantha's Hoothoot jumped at the Nuzleaf, pecking furiously at it as Kammy moved on, venturing deeper into the base. Eventually, she came across a room, guarded by two kids, with a giant widow in the room. Inside, she saw another kid in a lab coat, and Jesse, trapped in a cage. Jesse was looking at something, inside a pool of water, but where Kammy was positioned, she couldn't see what it was.

"Hey you!" one of the guards yelled, finally spotting Kammy. "Hold it right there!"

"No time for this… Go Flare and Mickey!" She threw the two Pokeballs, and out came her Charmander, and female Nidoran. "Well, if it's a battle you want…" The guards said "Go Kricketune!" One yelled, throwing a Pokeball containing a standing, cricket-like Pokemon. "Go Yanma!" the other one yelled. From this Pokeball came a dragonfly-like Pokemon. Kammy sighed, and thought to herself _'How smart can you be, using bug types against poison and fire?'_ She simply laughed, and yelled "Flare, use ember on Yanma, and Mickey use Poison Sting on Kricketune"

Both Pokemon carried out these commands to perfection. Mickey stabbed at Kricketune with a small, poisonous barb, while Flare shot small embers at the flying Yanma. Both Pokemon went down instantly. "That was easy enough" Kammy said with a smile, running passed them into the room Jesse was being held.

"Kammy!" Jesse yelled as soon as she entered the room "You gotta help that Chinchou!" Jesse pointed at the pool of water, and the Pokemon that was inside it. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that…" The boy in the lab coat said, "We need this Chinchou. It's the only Pokemon that can harness electricity underwater, which is exactly what we need to power this water pump"

"Water pump? What would you need that for?" Kammy questioned. "That's really none of your business. Just know its part of Team Rockets future plan".

"Well that plan ends here! Flare, scratch on the glass!" Flare attempted, but to now avail. "Kammy! Give me the Pokeball on the table next to you!" Jesse yelled out to her. The boy in the lab coat threw a Pokeball in front of her. "No way! Go, Ekans! Use poison sting on the girl!" Ekans shot a series of poisonous stingers at Kammy, but Mickey jumped in the way. "Mickey, are you okay?" Mickey tried getting up, but failed. "Okay Mickey, return" Kammy held up her Pokeball, and Mickey was transported back inside. "Flare, use Ember on Ekans!" Flare bulleted Ekans with a series of Embers, while Kammy threw the Pokeball to Jesse. "Okay, let's go, Staryu!" Jesse yelled. He threw the Pokeball inside the cage, and Staryu jumped out of it. "Okay, Kammy, have Flare use ember on the bars"

"You heard him, Flare! Use Ember!" Charmander's embers heated the metal bars until they were glowing red-hot. "Okay, Staryu, use Water Gun!" From the tip of the top point on Staryu's head, a stream of water fired at the bars. They cooled again, but were weaker than before. "Okay Staryu, use Rapid Spin!" Staryu leapt into the air, and spun wildly at the bars, breaking them instantly, and allowing for Jesse's escape. "Okay, now use Rapid Spin on the glass!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" The boy yelled. Staryu collided with the glass, shattering it instantly. The Chinchou inside landed on the ground, worn out from its ordeal. "Jesse, let's go!" Kammy yelled to him. "Not yet" Jesse said "As a soon-to-be Water Pokemon master, I cannot let this water Pokemon stay here. Pokeball, go!"

Jesse threw the Pokeball, capturing the Chinchou without struggle. "Okay, lets get this thing to the Pokemon Center". They sprinted back to the exit, and found Samantha on the way, who had just finished her battle against the lab boy and his Nuzleaf. "Hey, what's going on?" She asked. "No time to explain" Jesse said "Let's go!" The three kids never stopped running, until they hit the Pokemon Center in Pewter City. While they were healing all their Pokemon, Jesse and Kammy filled Samantha in on what was going on. "So they needed the Chinchou to power an underwater water pump?" Samantha asked, curiously. "I wonder what they were going to do with it?"

"He never said" Kammy said. "Umm… Kammy…" Jesse said, mumbling. "Yes, Jesse?"

"Umm… thank you for saving me" Kammy smiled, and kissed him on the cheek, as her way of saying 'Your Welcome'. Jesse blushed, while Samantha snickered, and said "You did very good today. I think you're ready to beat Brock". Kammy smiled "Yes! Tomorrow, I'm off to win my first badge!"


	7. Round 2

The three had stayed the night at the Pokemon Center, Jesse getting a special room just in case. The following morning, Kammy was the first one awake, instantly recharged, and ready to go.

"Today's the day I win my first badge!" She screamed to the heavens, waking up a still groggy Samantha. "Well good morning to you too, Kammy" She said, rubbing her eyes "Don't you think it would be a good idea for us to go and check on Jesse?" Kammy stopped, silent for a moment, thinking to herself 'Yeah, I guess that would be a good idea. I can't believe I didn't even think about him…'

"Alright, lets go" Kammy told Samantha. They walked to the back to the hospital rooms, where normally injured Pokemon are kept, but a special place was made for Jesse. By his bedside, they found Nurse Joy, checking up on him. "Nurse Joy" Kammy said quietly "I-Is he going to be okay?" Nurse Joy turned to them and smiled "Your friends going to be fine. He should be waking up soon" Sure enough, as soon as she had said that, Jesse began to stir, sitting himself up on the bed. "Hey guys" He said, barley awake. "Hi Jesse" Samantha responded, "Did you sleep well?"

"You bet" Jesse said, grinning brightly. "Its weird, you know…" Kammy said quietly. Samantha and Jesse looked at her instantly "What are you talking about, Kammy?" Jesse asked her. "I was just thinking" She began "We thought Jr. Team Rocket was simply a minor threat. But now we see that they have a headquarters, maybe even more than just that one, and they have some elaborate plan. Do you think… we should be worried about it?" There was a long silence, until it was broken by Jesse's cheerful outburst "Of course not! We've beaten them before, and if they try anything, we can beat them again! We just have to have faith in ourselves!" Samantha, and soon afterward, Kammy too, grinned back at him.

Soon after they were ready, they all left the Pokemon Center headed for the Pewter City gym. All three of them stood in front of the Pewter City gym. "So Kammy, are you ready?" Jesse asked, breaking the long silence. "Of course. Lets go!" Kammy said, bursting into the Pewter City gym, leaving Jesse and Samantha to follow.

Once inside, a voice instantly spoke "So, you're back. Are you ready?" This voice belonged to Brock, the Pewter City Gym Leader. "Of course" Kammy replied, "Did you think I was going to just give up?"

"Do you think…" Samantha said softly, somewhat aimed at Jesse, but mostly to herself "that Kammy's strong enough to beat Brock? Even after that training?"

"I don't know. I guess we're about to find out. Either way, we can always hope for the best!" Jesse smiled.

"Okay, let's get started. This will be a three Pokemon each-" The referee began, but was interrupted by Brock "Let's make this more interesting. How about a sudden death, one Pokemon each battle?"

"Fine by me" Kammy agreed. "Okay, begin!"

"Go, Onix!" Brock yelled, tossing a Pokeball onto the field. "Go Flare!" Kammy yelled, doing the same. Both the large rock snake Onix, and the orange fire lizard Flare stared each other down, ready for battle. "Okay Onix, try using a Tackle attack!" Onix obeyed, charging full speed at the Charmander. "Okay Flare, dodge and use Scratch!" Flare managed to move out of the way, but it seemed that his scratch attack had no effect on the Onix. "Okay Onix, lets try our new move out. Iron Tail!" Onix's tail glowed a bright, silver color, and swung at Flare, striking it in its stomach. Flare fell, and was slow getting back up. "What can she do?" Jesse wondered, "Normal attacks like Scratch and Fire attacks like Ember can't hurt Rock-type Pokemon like Onix"

"There is one thing she can do" Brock said, "She can simply give up and walk away".

"NEVER! Flare, use-" Kammy was interrupted by a loud explosion. The whole arena quickly filled with smoke. "Ha! We're back!" Two familiar voices screamed from above them. "It's the Jr. Team Rocket again," Jesse said, with slight fear in his voice. "That's right! Go, Squirtle!" Jimmy threw his Pokeball down to the ground, while descending from the hole they had now placed in the Gym roof. "Go, Rattata!" Allison yelled, following Jimmy.

"Guys we have to battle them" Samantha yelled "Go, Aria" She threw her Pokeball, and out of it came her Hoothoot. "Alright Flare, lets go! Use Ember!" The Charmander spit small flames at the Rattata "Aria, use Hypnosis on Squirtle!" Hoothoot's eyes glowed a bright red, making Squirtle drowsy, but not quite putting it asleep. "Don't fall for it, Squirtle! Use Water Gun!" Squirtle shot a stream of water at the Hoothoot, knocking it across the gym. "Aria, are you okay? Return!" In a red beam of light, Aria had returned to its Pokeball. "Jesse, snap out of it! I know you've had a traumatic experience with these people, but you have to battle!" Jesse continued to simply stand there, thinking 'S-She's right. The only way I'll ever overcome this fear is by facing it!'

"Okay, go Staryu!" Jesse said, throwing his Pokeball onto the field, causing the Staryu to appear "Use Water Gun on Rattata!" From its top tip, Staryu shot a stream of water at the tiny rat Pokemon, knocking it backwards. "Okay Rattata, use Bite on that Staryu" Allison commanded. "And Squirtle, use Water Gun on that Charmander" Jimmy said to his Pokemon. The turtle Pokemon shot a burst of water at the Charmander, while Rattata jumped at Staryu, fangs showing. "Staryu, move and use Rapid Spin!" Staryu did just as Jesse commanded, jumping out of the way, then began to spin violently, tackling into Rattata. "Flare, dodge, then Scratch!" The Charmander jumped, then slashed at the turtle with its claws. The Squirtle fell backwards on its back. "Okay, Onix, lets end this already. Use Iron Tail on Rattata and Squirtle!" Brock's Onix's tail glowed bright silver again, and collided with Squirtle, Rattata, Jimmy, and Allison, sending them all threw the hole in the roof they came from. "I can't believe we lost again!" Jimmy yelled as they flew off into the distance.

A few moments later, Kammy said to Brock "Look, I'll have to come back for a rematch later. Flare is far too weak to try and battle again"

"No need" Brock said, smiling for the first time since they had seen him "You've proven to me that you are worthy enough to have this" Brock presented her with the Boulder Badge, a badge shaped like a small rock. "You've earned it, they way you and your boyfriend fought against those two" Kammy and Jesse quickly glanced at each other, then yelled, "WE'RE NOT DATING!" Brock however, just laughed "You remind me so much of your parents" Kammy stared at him curiously, but didn't say anything.

After the left the Pewter City gym, they stopped back at the Pokemon center. Kammy had called her mom to let her know that she won her first badge. Afterward, they had a meeting to decide what to do next. "I hear the next gym is the Cerulean Gym" Samantha told them, staring at a map. "CERULEAN!" Jesse and Kammy yelled at the same time "I've always wanted to visit the Cerulean gym! I hear it's the ultimate gym for water Pokemon" Jesse continued, followed by Kammy "Cerulean was where my Mother was born and raised. We just have to leave right away!" Kammy ran off, headed to the road that would lead them there. Jesse, feeling no need to disagree, followed right behind her. Samantha sighed, and slowly followed behind them.


	8. Pokemon Danger, Shiny Disaster

"WE'RE LOST!" Samantha yelled as loud as she possibly could. "If you two weren't in such a hurry to get to Cerulean City, we probably wouldn't be in this situation!" Kammy and Jesse whispered something that sounded somewhat like an apology. "So now what do we do?" Kammy said, trying to think of something to lighten the situation. "Well, do you think that we should try and find someone who could lead us to Cerulean?" Jesse said, speaking the first suggestion on his mind. "Who is possibly out here that could lead us anywhere?" Samantha retorted.

Just as soon as she finished, however, there was a slight movement in the bushes. They all hesitantly turned, staring at the spot where the noise came from "W-What was that?" Samantha asked nervously, but the other two were too scared to even attempt answering her question. After what seemed like hours, their visitor jumped from behind the bushes. This short blue creature had no arms, a somewhat large, yet simplistic face, and what seemed like gills on its stomach. "A Wooper!" Jesse said excitedly, but examined it closer "It seems like something's wrong. This one doesn't have the same carefree smile that most Wooper do… I think there's something wrong" The wild Wooper quickly ran off. "Hey, wait!" Jesse yelled, running after it. "Jesse, stop!" Samantha and Kammy both yelled, chasing after him.

After a while of following him through the sea of trees that was the forest, they stopped, and tried to come up with a plan. "Where do you think he could have gone?" Samantha asked, trying to catch her breath. "He was headed this way when we last saw him" Kammy said, looking around the trees "He's never been faster than me, so he has to be near".

After Samantha managed to catch her breath, they both began to walk toward the direction they last saw their friend. After a few steps, they found him, frozen in fear, staring cautiously at a Pokemon that had appeared in front of him. "Jesse? Jesse what is it?" Kammy asked, turning to what he was staring at. The Pokemon was covered in white fur, standing on top of four legs. Its paws bore four red claws each, and placed on its head was a red, razor-sharp blade on the side of its head, and a red jewel on its forehead. Another red blade was placed as a tail.

"Its an Absol, right?" Kammy asked "But why is it red?"

"It's a shiny Pokemon" Samantha explained "But why is Jesse so scared of it?"

"B-Because, Absol is called the disaster Pokemon" Jesse explained to them, finally finding his voice "They say everywhere this Pokemon goes, disaster is to follow. This same Absol was there when-"

Jesse found himself unable to speak. Instead, he fell to his knees, crying. "Jesse, what's wrong?" Kammy asked softly. The Absol raced off, headed in the same direction Jesse was originally headed. 'That Absol… was it the same one…' Jesse thought to himself, not saying anything to anyone. Quickly, anger replaced sorrow. He stood to his feet, and said, "We have to prevent this Absol from causing another disaster! Quickly, follow me!" Jesse sped off, leaving Kammy and Samantha struggling to keep up.

Only a few steps forward, they found a giant lake filled with Wooper and Quagsire. Jesse noticed that the Absol was now sitting on a high up branch in a tree, staring at the lake. The lake had a large stream attached to it, where it seemed a bunch of Puffer fish-like Pokemon were swimming from. "I think those Quilfish are the problem!" Jesse said, "They're moving in on Wooper and Quagsire's territory" He was very much correct. The Quilfish had cornered all of the Wooper and Quagsire to one side of the lake. "Alright, I've had enough. Go, Bright!" Jesse said, throwing a Pokeball out over the water. From this Pokeball, the Chinchou he had rescued before appeared. "Okay Bright, try using Thunder Wave!" Bright obeyed, sending out waves of electromagnetic energy. The Quilfish had stopped advancing on the Wooper and Quagsire. "Okay, now use Thunderbolt!" Bright shot a large blast of electricity from its body, causing the Quilfish to flee.

"Thunderbolt?" Kammy said, impressed "How did he learn such a powerful attack already?" Jesse smiled, and responded "Team Rocket forced it to learn it so it could produce enough energy for them. He seems to be very good at using the attack"

"Hey" Samantha spoke up "How come the Wooper and Quagsire aren't affected by Thunderbolt?"

"Simple. There part Ground-type Pokemon. And Ground-types aren't affected by electric attacks"

"Look!" Kammy yelled, pointing at the stream. Two new Pokemon, that looked like Quilfish had swam upstream. It had two fins sticking out from the top, and one identical one sticking out from the bottom. On the top of its body, it was blue, and the bottom was red.

"Carvanha" Jesse said with obvious displeasure "And two of them. But I have the perfect move to beat them both" The two of them shot streams of water at Chinchou, who simply sat there. "Okay Bright, dive underwater!" The Chinchou did just that, causing the two streams of water to completely miss. "Okay Chinchou, swim behind them and use Spark!" Chinchou popped up behind them both, and release a burst of electricity from its body. The two Carvanha fainted instantly, but a loud roar was heard hidden in the trees. "Oh what now…" Jesse said with despair. A large, bear-like Pokemon rampaged through the forest, stopping in front of a big tree. This Pokemon had a large white circle on its stomach, and appeared to have been shocked. It stopped in front of a large tree, attempting to push it over. "What's wrong with Ursaring?" Samantha asked, obviously scared. "I think it might have been shocked with Chinchou used Spark, sending it into a frenzy" Kammy replied. But then there was a quiet, slashing sound. The rampaging Ursaring fell to the ground. When Jesse looked, the shiny Absol was gone. "What happened?" Kammy asked, but Jesse stayed quiet.

A few minutes later, after what seemed like hours of silence, Kammy finally spoke, saying "Let's go to Cerulean now. I think I see the right path"

"One sec" Jesse said, in his usual, innocent voice "I have to catch one of these Wooper". Hearing this, one of them stood right in front of him, as if accepting his challenge. "Okay, lets go for this one! Go, Staryu!" Jesse tossed his Pokeball, and out came his familiar Staryu. "Alright Staryu, use water gun!" From its top tip, Staryu fired a stream of water that collided with the small blue Pokemon. Yet, it quickly recovered, and returned with a water gun of its own, striking Staryu. "Okay Staryu, get up and use Swift!" Staryu launched numerous golden stars at the Wooper, striking it again. "Pokeball, go!" Jesse tossed an empty Pokeball at the now collapsed Pokemon. The Pokeball wiggled three times, before finally stopping.

Jesse walked over, and picked up the Pokeball. "Yes! I caught a Wooper! I think I'll name it, Dopey," he said, smiling.

After Jesse had captured his Wooper, they followed the path Kammy had spotted. Not soon afterward, they had reached Cerulean City. They instantly made their way to the Pokemon Center to stay the night.

"So why is it called a shiny Pokemon?" Samantha asked, thinking back to the oddly colored Absol. "Although its not really shiny in the traditional sense" Kammy explained "Its called a shiny Pokemon because of its discoloration compared to normal Pokemon of the same species. For example, normal Absol have blue claws and blades, however, this one happened to have red ones. Speaking of which" She turned to Jesse "Why do you have such a hatred for that particular Absol"

Jesse remained quiet, staring out the window as it began to rain. He remained quiet the entire night, until it was time for them to sleep.


	9. Cerulean Adventures: Kammy

Author's Note: Anyone (if there is such a person) who has been reading this regularly has noticed an increase in chapters. Honestly, I have so many ideas for this fanfiction, which take up so many chapters, if I'm going to finish before I'm forty, I need to write a lot.

The sun shone brightly on the Pokemon Center of Cerulean City. The three young heroes had awoken, feeling brighter and better than ever. "I think you should call your mom, Kammy" Samantha told her soon after they had waked up. She nodded in agreement, and dialed her mother on the videophone.

A few minutes had passed, and nobody answer. "Hmm… I guess she's not home," Kammy said, wondering where her mother could possibly be at the moment. Dismissing any thought of Misty being in danger, she rejoined her friends, who were all ready to leave.

"So, are you guys ready to watch me win my next badge?" Kammy asked excitedly, but neither Jesse nor Samantha answered right away. When Kammy began to realize what was wrong, Samantha finally told her "Actually Kammy, we were hoping to explore the town a little bit, first" Kammy seemed a little disappointed by this. Seeing this, Jesse added, "Honestly, Kammy, I think this could be good for you. This way, you'd have time to rest, train your Pokemon, and prepare yourself for your upcoming battle"

Kammy smiled at Jesse's words. "I guess you're right" She told him. The three stepped outside the Pokemon Center, speaking to each other on what they were going to spend the day doing on the way out. "Well, obviously, I'm going to go train, and prepare myself for this upcoming battle" Kammy told them. She and Jesse turned to Samantha, who quietly thought to herself for a moment. Soon after, she stated, "I think I'll just explore the town. I have a few things I need to think about anyway…" She seemed to trail off after that. Kammy's expression seemed somewhat curious, but Jesse merely shrugged it off, telling them about a special attraction Cerulean had recently opened.

"Cerulean City is home to an outside pool, where trainers and Water-type Pokemon come to battle each other. They're open to spectators, so I think I'll go watch" With all of them having decided, the trio said their temporary goodbyes, and set off to fulfill their goals while in Cerulean.

Kammy stood in front of the Cerulean City gym as it towered over her. The outer gym looked exactly as her mother described it, with the already familiar Dewgong shining for the rest of the city to see. She sighed, wishing she could go in and battle now, but wouldn't dare without the support of her two friends. Instead, she went off, to the outskirts of town, and began to train her Pokemon. Kammy found an area with a group of rocks they could practice against.

She started with her Weedle, practicing on a smaller rock than the other ones she had found. "Lets start with a Poison Sting on this rock!" The small worm Pokemon diligently obeyed. It lunged at the rock with the glowing stinger on its head however, little damage came of the rock. "Hmm… it seems you need a lot more training" Kammy said, without realizing that she had hurt her Pokemon. Noticing its disappointed look, Kammy kneeled down and looked it in they eye, wearing a bright smile on her face "We'll keep practicing, Bugs. You'll become one of my strongest Pokemon, I promise!" This seemed to cheer the Bug Pokemon up considerably.

Moving on to her next Pokemon, she had sent out Mickey, her female Nidoran. "Try using Double Kick!" Mickey leapt into the air, placing two kicks on a huge rock. The rock cracked slightly. Kammy decided to press forward. "Okay, now use Fury Swipes!" Mickey clawed at the rock several times, causing the rock to crack a bit more. "Almost there, Mickey! Use Scratch!" The Nidoran jumped into the air, and clawed a single time at the rock, shattering it. "Nice job, Mickey! You've come a long way!"

Finally, she ended with her starter Pokemon, Flare. The Charmander stared at the largest rock of them all. "Let's try some new moves, Flare. Try Dragon Rage!" The Charmander shot a stream of oddly colored, fire-like substance from its mouth. The rock broke instantly. "Nice job Flare!" Kammy congratulated. Little did she know, however, she was being watched from behind a nearby bush.

"Okay, so this new TM" The familiar voice of Jimmy "Will teach one of our Pokemon Iron Tail?"

"Yes!" Allison whispered loudly "Now be quiet, or she'll hear you". As quietly as possible, they summoned their two Pokemon, Rattata, and Squirtle. "So which Pokemon are we going to use it on?" Jimmy asked. Allison grinned selfishly "My Rattata, of course!"

"Why? Squirtle could use it too"

"Because my Rattata is better than that stupid turtle!" Allison yelled, standing up. Kammy looked over at them, somewhat stunned. "What are you two doing here?" Kammy asked. Jimmy and Allison looked at each other nervously "I think this is where Mom and Dad always said that motto they told us about" Allison said. "No time! Lets just attack! Squirtle, use Water Gun on that Charmander!" Jimmy yelled

Allison commanded her Pokemon just like Jimmy had. "Rattata, use Bite!" Both Pokemon launched their attacks. Rattata jumped at Flare, in an attempt to bite it. Flare dodged Rattata's bite, but was hit by Squirtle's water gun. "Flare, are you alright?" Kammy asked worriedly. She began running over to it, but the Jr. Team Rocket had other ideas. "Okay, fire the net… NOW!" Allison yelled. Jimmy fired a rocket-like net at Flare, ensnaring it, and dragging it to them. "Alright, now lets go!"

The Jr. Team Rocket ran off, carrying the Charmander on their backs. "Wait, STOP!" Kammy yelled, chasing after them. "Keep going!" Allison yelled as they both continued running.

After about a few hours of chasing them, Kammy had lost sight of them both. Darkness was setting over the forest. By now, despair had completely consumed Kammy. She had soon stopped walking, and began crying, weeping for her lost Charmander. "I guess… this is, goodbye, Flare," She said silently crying to herself. She was so distracted by her grief; she hadn't noticed something came out of the bushes. This Pokemon stood upright, not on two feet, but two thin weed-like vines. Instead of arms, two green leaves extended from its sides. Its head was yellow, except for a huge opening that made for its mouth. This Pokemon walked over, and patted Kammy on the back. Kammy just now realized, however, that this Pokemon was even there.

"Oh… umm… hello" Kammy said meekly. The Bellsprout made its best attempt to smile at her, but Kammy did not return the same effort. "Listen, Bellsprout. I'm not really feeling too good right now. So if you-"

A loud scream from elsewhere in the forest had interrupted her speech. Lifting herself up, she ran as fast as she could after them, dropping one of her Pokeballs in the process. She ran too the source of the noise, where Allison and Jimmy were being attacked by a group of Scyther in the area. Allison smiled at their predicament, until the Scyther found out about her presence, not appreciating it any more than the Jr. Team Rocket's.

"RUN!" They all yelled simultaneously. Jimmy and Allison, still carrying Flare on their back, followed Kammy into the twilight. They continued to run, but the Scyther kept up right behind them. Eventually, Kammy was tired of running.

"We can't run any longer!" Kammy shouted, "We have to battle! I choose you, Bugs!" Kammy tossed her Pokeball, and out of it came her Weedle. "Is THAT the best you have?" yelled Allison hysterically. "Are you going to help are not!" Kammy barked back at her "Bugs use Poison Sting!" The worm lunged at one of the Scyther, only slightly damaging it. "Alright Squirtle, use Water Gun!" Jimmy tossed his Pokeball. His turtle Pokemon joined the fray now, launching a stream of water at another Scyther. "Oh, alright. Rattata, use bite!" Allison's rat Pokemon jumped from its Pokeball, taking a vicious bite at another Scyther. They bug Pokemon decided to fight back, swinging at their Pokemon with Fury Cutter and X-Scissor attacks.

Bugs had a difficult time dodging its Scyther's onslaught of relentless attacks. Every once in a while, it was struck with a vicious blow, but got up each time, determined to impress its owner. "Bugs… what should we do. Wait, what's happening???"

Bugs had stopped battling, but instead began to glow brightly. The now pure light form began to change shape from its previous worm-like state, to more of a Cocoon shape. "Wow, you're Weedle just evolved" Jimmy observed "Into a Kakuna"

"Nice job Bugs!" said Kammy, beaming "Use Harden!" The Kakuna glowed once again, but for a much shorter duration than before. After this, however, the Scythe-wielding Pokemon had no effect on Kakuna. "Now Rattata, try Bite!" Allison commanded.

"Squirtle, use Water Gun!" Jimmy said, doing the same. Kammy tossed another Pokeball, releasing her female Nidoran. "Mickey, use Scratch!"

All three Pokemon launched their attack, driving away the Scyther that had been terrorizing them. While Jr. Team Rocket celebrated, an idea had formed in Kammy's head. She silently returned her Bugs, then whispered to Mickey "Try using Fury Swipes on that net over there" In quick motion, Mickey slashed at the net, shredding it entirely. Jr. Team Rocket had noticed this, and glared at Kammy.

"How dare you!" Allison yelled, "We stole it fair and square!" Kammy just laughed, however, and commander her two Pokemon "Flare, use flamethrower!"

The Charmander launched a stream of flame at Jr. Team Rocket and their Pokemon, burning them to a crisp. "Now Mickey, use Double Kick!" Mickey, using two well-placed kicks, sent them both flying. Kammy laughed as they flew threw the air; even knowing that wasn't the last she'd see of them. 'I should probably get back' Kammy thought to herself, 'I bet Jesse and Samantha are worried about me'. She walked back through her path, noticing the Pokeball she had dropped earlier. She bent down to pick it up, but upon her touch, it popped open, revealing the Bellsprout from before. "So I guess you caught yourself, huh?" Kammy laughed "Oh well. You can come with me, I suppose". She returned the new Bellsprout to its Pokeball, and walked back to Cerulean, headed toward the now rising sun.


	10. Cerulean Adventures: Samantha

After Jesse and Kammy had both left, Samantha still lingered for a little while around the Pokemon Center. Honestly, she didn't know what to do with her free time. Without her friends, she was at a complete loss. After spending about another fifteen minutes at the Pokemon Center, she decided she would go off and explore the town.

'I wonder what Jesse and Kammy are up to' She thought to herself. No matter what she did, Samantha couldn't keep her two new friends out of her head. She remembered Jesse saying something about a Water Pokemon display. 'Maybe I'll go see if I can find him'

After finding directions from one of the Cerulean residents, she ran toward where the Water display was being held. Although she wasn't quite sure why, she was overjoyed at the thought of going to the Water display. She wore a bright smile on her face, at least, until she ran straight into someone.

The person she ran into was still standing, but Samantha fell backwards, staring up at this person. The first thing she noticed about him was his sharp, blood red Mohawk placed atop his head. His dark green eyes glared down at Samantha with unbridled anger. He wore an odd piercing in his nose, and numerous others in his ears. He also wore a bright red, unbuttoned vest over a dark black shirt.

"HEY!" The boy yelled. He was about twice the size of Samantha. "Why don't you watch where you're going! I see we're going to have to teach you a lesson"

Samantha wondered what he meant by 'we', but it wasn't long until she found out. He tossed a Pokeball, and out of it appeared a large, grey Pokemon. A drill-like horn was placed at the tip of its face. "Rhydon, use Take Down on this little girl!" The large Pokemon charged at Samantha, only to be stopped by stream of water. At first, Samantha was happy that Jesse had used his Staryu to stop Rhydon, but was turned around to find out who his savior really was.

Another boy, with short brown hair, and a backwards worn cap had appeared, accompanied by a blue, mouse-like Pokemon with large, floppy ears, and a white bottom. The boy wore a grin like Samantha had never seen before. "Okay Azumarill, use Bubblebeam!" He shouted. The aqua rabbit Pokemon shot a fast moving stream of bubbles at the Rhydon, knocking it even farther back. "So is that how its going to be" the bully shouted "Rhydon, use Horn Drill!" Rhydon spun its horn and ran after the aqua rabbit. But, neither Azumarill nor its trainer was worried. They both wore the exact same smile.

"Azumarill, use Aqua Tail!" Azumarill obeyed, jumping into the air and striking Rhydon with its blue, glowing tail. The Rhydon paused in its tracks, then collapsed. Samantha was still seated, shocked as to what happened. "This isn't the last you'll see of me, Johnson. I'll have my revenge still! Rhydon, return" In a beam of red light, Rhydon was recalled to its Pokeball, and its trainer ran off. The boy that had saved Samantha helped her to her feet. Still speechless, she simply smiled at him. "Hi!" He said, breaking the awkward silence "Don't mind that guy. He's just the resident bully around here, but he's not really that tough. In case you didn't hear him, however, my name is-"

"JOHNSON!" Another voice screamed. Another girl began stomping toward him. Fear was placed on not only his, but his Azumarill's face as well. This girl had long brown hair, and a bright, pink dress. Another bunny-like Pokemon accompanied her, but instead of being blue like Azumarill, was a dark brown color. "Janie, Lopunny, what are you two doing here?" Much like a Mime Jr. Lopunny copied each of the girl's movement.

"What am I doing here??? What are you doing here?! You're cheating on me, with this girl!" both Janie and Lopunny pointed at Samantha "And you told me you were going to the Water Pokemon display!" Janie ran off, crying, and Lopunny followed. Johnson stood, speechless, as well was Azumarill, and Samantha. Finally finding the ability to say something, Samantha asked "Was that, your…"

"Girlfriend, yes" Johnson finished, and then ran off behind Janie. Samantha frowned, feeling guilty for what had just happened. She decided she was going to help in any way possible. She followed the two of them and their Pokemon.

After a while, she lost Johnson, but found Janie and Lopunny crying on a cliff top. Samantha walked up there, and sat down next to Janie.

"What do you want?" She yelled at Samantha. Samantha lost her words for a moment, but then regained her thoughts "Listen, Johnson wasn't cheating on you today. He had just saved me from this bully with a Rhydon. I don't know-"

"Why should I believe anything you say?" Janie was stood up; now screaming "You're probably just lying so you can have him all to yourself. I'll make you leave me alone. Prepare to battle, Lopunny!"

Samantha sighed. Although she didn't want to, she figured that a battle might at least calm her down. "Well, alright. Let's go, Psy" She gently threw her Pokeball, and out of it came a small, green bird. "Wow, what a cute Natu!" Janie screamed, before regaining her senses. "Lopunny, use Dizzy Punch!" The bunny jumped at the Natu, throwing a large punch at it. "Psy, dodge and use Confusion" the Natu jumped out of the way, and shot a bolt of psychic energy at the Lopunny. It collapsed instantly.

"Wow, I guess its not built to battle" Samantha said, stunned. Janie began crying again at her fainted Lopunny. "You meanie! Lopunny doesn't battle, it's a contest Pokemon!"

"Contest… Pokemon?" Samantha wondered. Before Janie replied, however, the Rhydon had jumped out from the bushes, roaring loudly into the night sky. "I'll have my revenge on Johnson, by taking out his girlfriend!"

"Stop it, Gary!" Janie yelled at the bully who had now crawled from behind the bushes as well. "I told you, there's no way I can go on a date with you. Even if I am mad at Johnson, I could never go out with you!"

"Why?" Gary cried, "What does that loser have that I don't have!"

"How about manners, for example!" Samantha interrupted. All eyes were on her, now. "Maybe if you were more caring, and a bit nicer, then maybe she might like you. But you're a jerk, and a bully. That's what makes you a loser"

Gary growled angrily. "Rhydon, use Take Down now!" Rhydon angrily charged at Psy, Lopunny, Janie, and Samantha. Yet, once again, it was stopped, not by one, but two streams of water. Not only had Johnson and Azumarill showed up, but Jesse and Staryu as well. "Now there are two of you! Well, lets even the odds. Go, Electabuzz!" Gary threw another Pokeball, and out came a yellow and black, cat-like Pokemon. "Electabuzz, use Thunderbolt, and Rhydon use Horn Drill!"

"Okay, everyone, attack now!" Jesse commanded "Staryu, use Water Gun on Rhydon!" Samantha smiled, and followed "Psy, use Confusion on Rhydon!" Janie and Johnson smiled at each other. "Lopunny, use Dizzy Punch on Electabuzz!" Lopunny jumped at the Rock Pokemon, while Johnson commanded Azumarill "Azumarill, use Aqua Tail!"

All of these attacks combined sent Electabuzz and Rhydon flying into Gary, then sending all three of them flying. Jesse, Samantha, Janie, and Johnson all smiled at their accomplishment. Samantha hugged Jesse tightly, beaming.

After all had settled down, Johnson was spilling apology after apology at Janie, who simply smiled and agreed. Samantha, however, interjected "Johnson shouldn't have to apologize for anything! He simply saved me. I don't know much about him, but I don know that he's absolutely crazy about you! Besides, I already have, someone else…"

Everyone wondered whom, but even after much questioning, Samantha never said. She simply smiled at them all, until they changed the subject. Samantha had questioned Janie on what a contest Pokemon was. "Contest Pokemon are Pokemon who are raised specifically to compete in contests around the world. Pokemon Coordinators" Janie explained "Are their trainers, who compete in these contests in hopes of winning ribbons These ribbons are the Coordinator's badges, which gets them into the national Contests held at other times"

Samantha for the rest of the night began thinking about Pokemon Contests. All four of them had returned to the Pokemon Center, where Johnson and Jesse were arguing about what had happened at the Water Pokemon display, although, Samantha wasn't really listening. Happily, she eventually fell asleep, thinking about all that had happened that day.


End file.
